justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fine China
"Fine China"' '''by ''Chris Brown is featured on Just Dance 2014. Background At the pre-chorus you see lots of high buildings behind the dancer. At the chorus, you see lots of males and females dancing like the dancer. Red neon signboards with Chinese characters appear at some points of the song. Dancer * Dark purple beret *Sky blue shirt *Dark purple vest *Dark red suspender-like braces *Dark purple pants * Dark red shoes Gold Moves Classic: *'4 Gold Moves, all the same:' Move your hand to the left fast. It's done during the line "Just like fine China" Extreme: ' *'1st & 2nd Gold Moves: Slowly throw your arms up. It's done during the line "You're good enough." *'3rd Gold Move:' Very quickly, point out half of your arms. It's done during the line "It's alright." Finechinagoldmove.PNG|Classic All Gold Moves Finechinaextremegoldmove1.PNG|Extreme 1st & 2nd Gold Moves Finechinaextremegoldmove2.PNG|Extreme 3rd Gold Move Alternate Modes Extreme *Dancer(s): ♂ *Difficulty: Hardest (4) *Cost: 25 Mojocoins *Game: Just Dance 2014 Battle *Dancer(s): ♂ VS. ♂ *Difficulty: Medium (2) *Cost: 10 Mojocoins *Game: Just Dance 2014 Mash-Up *Dancer(s): ♂ - Various *Cost: 5 Mojocoins/30 Uplay Units *Game: Just Dance 2014 Avatar *Cost: 5 Mojocoins *Game: Just Dance 2014 Mash-Up This song has a dance mash-up that can be unlocked through Uplay on some consoles. The Dancers: *Fine China (JD2014) *Troublemaker (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC and JD2014 DLC) *Gentleman (JD2014) *#thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Troublemaker (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) * #thatPOWER (Extreme Version) (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Wild Wild West (Extreme Version) (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4 DLC) *Gentleman (JD2014) *Troublemaker (Sweat Version) (JD2014) *Love Boat (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) Appearances in mashups Classic *Fine China (JD2014) *Blame It on the Boogie (JD2014) *Blurred Lines (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *It's My Birthday (JD2015) Extreme *Blame It on the Boogie (JD2014) *Ghostbusters (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *The Love Boat (JD2014) Trivia *The Dancers (with different hair), behind of the original dancer (Fine China), are from Just Dance 3 & Just Dance 4 They are: **Call Me Maybe (Without the heart in the dress) **Spectronizer (Only the Blue Dancer) **Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Only the yellow dancer) **(I've Had) The Time of my Life (Only the boy) *In the extreme choreography there are some steps from Michael Jackson (namely the Moonwalk). *In the original choreography, the dancers look like what Chris Brown looked like in the music video of the same song. *Fine China Classic and Extreme have the same colour shoes. *In the mash up, Rich Girl and Funhouse are the only females in it. *In the original version and the mashup, favourite is spelled as "favorite," which is the American version. In the Extreme version, it's spelled "favourite," the version for many other countries. *The extreme dancer's bulge can be seen. * In production, the pictograms were green, but were changed to blue for the final version. * In the Extreme routine, in the lyrics, there's an error. When "I'm not Dangerous" is sung, the lyric says "Not i'm Dangerous." * In the Classic routine, the traditional Chinese texts on the signboards translate to the lyrics in the chorus of the song. Gallery finechina01.jpg finechinaextreme.jpg|Extreme finechina.jpg|Fine China finechinawins.png|Battle Mode finechina02.jpg|Teaser 10264933 730417340322927 6536840228347056632 n.jpg|Concept Art Finechinabeta.jpg|The beta version (notice the green pictogram) Extreme2014.png|The song in the menu 113.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs that are part of the Battle Category:2010's Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Lyric Errors Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Love Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Serious Dances Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Around-The-World Category:Casual Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen